


Prompto's Request

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: I thought: why not write about treats for this double drabble treat? :DFor the Multifandom Drabble 2019: Round Two exchange.





	Prompto's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



“Igs, can you makes us some cookies?”

Ignis looked up from his magazine, and neutrally regarded Prompto, who looked back at him with eyes shining with gaiety and hopeful expectation.

“I suppose I could, in a little while, but we are short on supplies. Would you mind running over to the store to grab some? Here, I’ll make a small list.”

“Sure! I’ll do anything for cookies!”

Noct snorted.

A half hour later, Prompto returned and jammed a bag in Ignis’ hands. He skipped away, almost embarrassed. Ignis couldn’t fathom why until he peered in the bag.

Another half hour transpired, and Ignis returned with a tray full of vibrant rainbow sugar cookies that sparkled with edible glitter and pearlescent beads.

“What on Eos?” Gladio asked, but didn’t pass up the change to pluck one off the tray as it made its way around.

“Prompto, did you spend all of our gil on dessert decorations?” Noct asked with a snicker. He stuffed a second cookie into his mouth.

Prompto sat beaming with happiness. “These are the best cookies ever! Thanks Iggy! Lemme see that tray.”

Ignis passed it to him, content with the knowledge that he had made someone’s day.


End file.
